FanFic100: Harry and Ginny
by Athania
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Fanfic100, Harry and Ginny as the pairing.
1. 001 Beginnings

**_A/N:_** This was written with the FanFic100 challenge in mind, though I haven't actually 'claimed' this pairing. Don't be surprised if they don't go in order, because I don't plan on having them in order.

**_Disclaimer_:** I own nothing you recognize, which includes Harry and Ginny.

**Fanfic100: Harry and Ginny**

**.001.Beginnings.**

"_Harry Potter! _Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…"

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

Ten-year-old Ginny Weasley tuned out her mother as she talked to her brothers.

_I'm going to be alone this year. Not even Ron will be home_, she thought. _Nobody to sit around the house with, go swimming with, even de-gnome the garden with. Just mum, dad and me._

The very thought brought tears to her eyes as the whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" yelled Molly Weasley. Fred, George and Ron climbed on board the Hogwarts Express, leaving their little sister to cry on the platform. Leaning out the window to let their mother kiss them goodbye, they noticed her tears.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"_George!_" her mother screeched. Ginny stifled a giggle, still crying.

"Only joking, Mum."

The train started moving, and she chased after it, just like she did every year. Her eyes locked with a certain black haired boy as she ran. As it grew too fast for her to keep up with it, she fell back and waved. Smiling, she saw the boy give a small wave back, and she left the platform decidedly happier.


	2. 015 Blue

**_A/N:_** The second installment of my FF100. This was written with the FanFic100 challenge in mind, though I haven't actually 'claimed' this pairing. Don't be surprised if they don't go in order, because I don't plan on having them in order.

**_Disclaimer_:** I own nothing you recognize, which includes Harry and Ginny.

**Fanfic100: Harry and Ginny**

**.015.Blue.**

Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. That was how the saying went. The things you needed for a wedding. As of now, she had everything, but something blue. It was hard to decide, you know.

Ginny fingered the dress, a new dress. It was pure white and absolutely gorgeous. Nearly every Weasley bride, however, had worn the crown that currently resided on the desk. Something old.

From Hermione, she had borrowed her shoes. The ones she had worn at her own wedding. She had been the maid of honor, and it was wonderful, watching her brother and her best friend get married.

Now, all she needed was something blue. Walking to the door, she reached out to open it, but it nearly hit her in the face as it swung open on its' own.

"Harry?" she said with surprise. He held a long, thin box in his hands.

"Hey Ginny," he said, " I was just looking for you."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. He handed her the box, and she opened it curiously. Inside, there was a beautiful sapphire necklace.

"Oh my god, Harry!" she gasped.

"I knew you said you were still looking for something blue, so I looked through my family vaults in Gringotts. This was my mother's favourite piece of jewellery," he said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, it's absolutely gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed, running her fingers across the stones. Taking it out, she held it towards him.

"Help me put it on?" she asked. Harry smiled at her.

"Of course," he answered, clasping the chain behind her neck. He planted a small kiss there for good measure. Turning around, Ginny kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Blue, Ginny decided, was a very nice colour.


	3. 019 White

**_A/N:_** The third of my FF100. This was written with the FanFic100 challenge in mind, though I haven't actually 'claimed' this pairing. Don't be surprised if they don't go in order, because I don't plan on having them in order.

Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you all like them, since this is probably good for my block. I love drabble!

**_Disclaimer_:** I own nothing you recognize, which includes Harry and Ginny.

**Fanfic100: Harry and Ginny**

**.019.White.**

White.

That was all he could see. White walls and white sheets as far as the eye could see. Harry stared blankly at the ceiling of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing; not quite remembering what he did this time. He sighed, he saw this place much too often and wasn't quite fond of it.

In fact, he looked at the headboard; this bed was _reserved_ for him. There was even a little bronze plaque, proudly proclaiming _Harry Potter's Bed: Reserved_. He wasn't quite sure if he should feel as accomplished as he did. A whooshing of fabric distracted him as he saw a mane of red hair cross his vision.

"Ginny!" he whispered loudly. She brought a hand to her lips, holding his invisibility cloak and a weathered piece of parchment.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" she asked him. He shrugged lightly.

"Fine. Perfectly normal. What are you doing here? It's almost three o'clock in the morning," he questioned her.

"Is it wrong that I wanted to visit you?"

"Not at all, Miss Weasley," he answered her, smirking mischievously. Reaching up, he grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her lips down to meet his. She did not complain, and they stayed that way for a while before coming up for air.

Ginny smirked with him, for he had ended up sitting on the bed. Wearing a white hospital gown.

Casually, she said, "You know, white's too bright for you."


	4. 048 Diamond

_**A/N:** The fourth of my FF100. This was written with the FanFic100 challenge in mind, though I haven't actually 'claimed' this pairing. Don't be surprised if they don't go in order, because I don't plan on having them in order. Oh, and don't expect the A/N's to be very different._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize, which includes Harry and Ginny._

**Fanfic100: Harry and Ginny**

**.048.Diamond.**

Ginny lay down on the blanket Harry had laid out for her, and she rested her head on his leg. It was a nice, clear night and you could see the stars clearly. Hogwarts' grounds were quiet. She tilted her head so she could see his face, and smiled at him. Grinning back, he pointed upwards.

Curious, Ginny glanced up and gasped. Fireworks were going off rapidly, filling up the sky with sparks of light. Her mouth widened as she watched the show. Gradually, she moved to a sitting position and shuffled around so that she was leaning against him.

When she thought it was over, she turned to him and gave him a kiss. He kept it short and pointed behind her. She sighed and turned around one more time, and stared at the sparks that hung in the air. Slowly, she realized they spelled something out, and she found herself standing to try and see it better.

When she figured out what they spelled, she gasped and spun around.

'Marry me, Ginny?' sparkled in the air behind her, and Harry, down on bended knee, was before her. Her hand sprang to her mouth, gazing at the ring in the little velvet box in his hands.

"Ginny?" he asked. Bending down, she wrapped him in a hug, chanting in his ear.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

She planted kisses on his face, tears streaming down hers. He slipped the ring on her finger, and she toyed with it for a bit, admiring the teardrop diamond on it.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as much as you."


	5. 011 Red

_**A/N:** These little drabbles are now obviously not in chronological order. It's been a while since I updated this. Inspiration struck, so it had to be done. I'm not really...happy with this._ _What can you do, right? Reviews are appreciated!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize, which includes Harry and Ginny._

**Fanfic100: Harry and Ginny**

**.011.Red.**

"Harry, what's your favourite colour?" Ginny asked her boyfriend as they sat in the Three Broomsticks. His gaze travelled from his Butterbeer to her distinctly Weasley hair.

"Red," he answered absently, "How about you?"

"Green," she responded, staring at his eyes. He grinned widely, the emerald orbs she loved so much sparkling behind his glasses.

"We're like Christmas!" Harry exclaimed, looking as giddy as if it were the holiday. Ginny laughed, enjoying his childish happiness, before she was cut off by a scream somewhere outside. The couple sobered quickly, and rushed to find the disturbance, along with their fellow patrons. Upon the discovery of a young girl under the Cruciatus and Death Eaters swarming the wizarding village, the two entered the battle. They managed to stick together for a short time, before the chaos split them apart. The fight didn't go on for too long, but Harry was searching for the familiar red hair as soon as it was done.

He cried out for her, running through the streets, the name becoming more and more frantic. He finally found her, lying in front of Madam Puddifoot's, a long gash down her side.

"Ginny!" he yelled, tearing off the white t-shirt he was wearing and pressing it to her wound. She was unconcious, and the shirt's thin material was absorbing the blood quickly.

"Somebody get a Healer!" he commanded, and he saw what he thought was a third year run off to do so. He swallowed a sob, staring at his now bloody hands.

Suddenly, he wasn't such a big fan of red.


End file.
